K
by KaelatOTP
Summary: C'est Noel. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Monsieur Chat, félin résidant des banlieues malfamées de Broadway, le passera seul. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine rainette livreuse de pizzas ne frappe à sa porte. Qui sait, peut-être serait-ce son dernier Noel en solitaire…
1. Chapter 1

–

 **Before** **you start reading** **: If some of you have requests or questions to ask, please create an account, or PM me at my gmail (which is indicated on my profil) or DeviantArt (MrCatKaelooOTP). Because I can't answer an anonymous review. Also, please name your reviews, so I can recognize you and, well, try to answer you at the beginning of the chapters. Thanks !**

 _So…_ Considering that _" Let's Change "_ 's chapters take _**A LOT**_ of time to be wrote and translated.. and the fact that I have some stories in my archives..  
And _DoubleDuckAvenger_ and _RandomnessUnlimited_ 's opinions (how to say thank you in 50 languages? Because without them, you wouldn't be reading this, hehe)…

I decided to start posting some of the Kaelat stories that I have in my archives. Because, well, I'm addicted to this serie (and you guys. You're all so lovely).

Most of these stories will be a two-shot. Or three-shot. It's like a little fanfiction, lol.

 **Just a warning** to not spread confusion **:** Samuel and Nicholas are my own version of Mister Cat's brothers. They'll just be mentioned to give him a backstory. I basically wanted to create an _older sister_ for him (who's named Isabel –an OC) but a friend told me that it was a quite bad idea (à toi _Bloodygard_ , huhu), and she was right. Mr. Cat deserves two rude men, just like him.

Enjoy, my babies !

 _ **Cigarettes Before Sex – K**_

 _K_ de _Cigarettes After Sex_ n'était pas une chanson à écouter en solitaire. L'air sensuel de sa musique, le ton suave et interpellant de son chanteur qui semble s'adresser à sa bien-aimée partie, en fait plus un air qu'on met dans la tourne disque après un dîner aux chandelles avec sa femme, accentuant ce qu'il reste de romantisme dans la pièce après avoir posé les couverts usés. Les deux amants se posent côte à côté dans leur canapé commun, se tiennent la main et se regardent passionnément dans le blanc des yeux, tandis qu'ils écoutent distraitement la musique –et au prix d'avoir une mélodie onctueuse, _K_ était une chanson qui murmurait ses paroles, comme si elle respectait l'intimité du moment dont avaient besoin ses entendeurs.

Et lorsque vous n'avez pas d'amant avec qui écouter cette composition mielleuse, il peut arriver que cette dernière vous en crée un, sans quoi vous n'aurez le plaisir de vous en délecter.

Sa porte n'était qu'un vulgaire métal vide de tout motif, comme celle du voisinage, le genre qu'on ferme doucement avec son talon après être rentré du travail ; un journal glissé sous le bras et un café chaud dans la main –et Monsieur Chat fit cela. Il leva la jambe, ferma la porte en y appuyant l'entièreté de son pied, y laissant des traces poussiéreuses dévoilant la forme de ses baskets, et passa le seuil sans enlever ces dernières. Il bâilla, laissant entrevoir à travers sa bouche plusieurs dents blanches et correctement alignées, tandis que son petit nez se retroussa. Son manteau virevolta à travers la pièce, atterrissant sans encombre sur le porte manteau d'un geste expert. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes au milieu de son salon, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de quelque chose, puis haussa les épaules. Ses frères n'étaient toujours pas rentrés apparemment. Il pouvait donc se trimballer un peu plus longtemps avec ses chaussures et ses vêtements.

Nicholas a toujours été excessivement maniaque. Monsieur Chat avait déjà lu quelque part que c'était un trouble obsessionnel compulsif, et que la personne atteinte ne tolérait pas la saleté et se voyait obligée de tout nettoyer, tout le temps, sans raison particulière –mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses passer sans explication, encore plus lorsque cela concernait la personne avec qui il partageait cet appartement à l'espace réduit. Il savait, _un peu,_ que ce trouble était venu substituer le vide parental dont ils avaient toujours souffert, et, _beaucoup,_ que Nicholas ne supporterait pas éternellement les responsabilités qui lui ont été exigées après la disparition de leurs parents –ou leur mort, mais ça, personne ne pouvait le confirmer. Il avait été poussé malgré lui dans le large marché des adultes, alors qu'il n'avait même pas zieuté l'horizon de sa majorité, se sacrifiant à la place de ses deux cadets qui lui avaient tout confié sans contestation. Mais Nicholas ne leur en voulait pas, car ils savaient tous les trois qu'il les laissait profiter des dernières semaines de jeunesse (soit de liberté) qu'il leur restait avant d'être embarqués à leur tour dans ce bateau instable qui l'avait fait couler dans l'anorexie. Cette semaine, le patron de Nicholas –devrions-nous dire _ses_ patrons, parce que cette salope de vie était insatiable d'argent– lui avaient accordé quelques jours de congé. Noel s'approchait à grand pas, et même le plus coriace des supérieurs comprendrait que chaque employé –non, chaque _humain_ – avait besoin de passer ces maigres moment de bonheur auprès de sa famille, avant que le train de la survie ne le rattrape à nouveau.

C'est ainsi que Nicholas avait décidé, pour cette année, de jouir des festivités loin de leur maison, et Monsieur Chat ne lui avait demandé aucune justification. Son frère voulait certainement goûter au plaisir innovant de quitter cette ville qui l'avait fait courir dans ses rues maintes fois, revoir quelques vieilles connaissances à Strasbourg dont ses amis de l'université, et, plus que tout, organiser quelques soirées alcoolisées dont les gueules de bois lui feraient oublier leur dure réalité. Mais toutes ces raisons, il ne les avait pas dites, et Monsieur Chat et Samuel n'avaient pas besoin de les entendre non plus. Et c'est ainsi qu'il était parti, laissant derrière lui une armoire à moitié vide, un réfrigérateur comblé de restes, et un relent alcoolique virevoltant dans le salon.

Monsieur Chat aussi avait été délaissé, mais il n'entrait que rarement dans le pauvre décor de leur maison. Il passait ses weekends dans la librairie ou travaillait son second frère, Samuel, avachi contre une chaise qui, si dotée d'une bouche, aurait témoigné de la lourdeur coutumière de son fessier. Il débattait avec le premier venu de politique et d'économie, d'une ferveur digne d'un vieillard –et cette comparaison se rapprochait un peu trop de son cas, celui d'un adolescent qui a muri trop vite.

En échange, les trois frères, cohabitant sous le même toit, s'étaient rarement échangés la parole. Quand ils le faisaient, c'était pour se gueuler des ordres –comme racheter un nouveau pack de bières, réparer le robinet d'eau ou sortir le sac de poubelles schlinguent depuis trois jours. Ils ne se retrouvaient sur le même canapé qu'à l'occasion d'un match –mais leur télévision faisait partie de ces vieux modèles conçus pour enfants, qui s'éteignent automatiquement après 21h il leur était donc rare de regarder ensemble. La communication, cette plante qu'ils auraient pu soigner ensemble, était malheureusement morte. Elle avait fané lentement après la disparition éternelle de leurs parents. Puis, naturellement, au fil des années et de la misère, la tige morte s'était transformée en ronce, et les conflits commencèrent. Plusieurs fois faillit être commis un fratricide dont la victime aurait été Monsieur Chat ou Samuel.

Disons que ces deux derniers étaient comme le soleil et la lune, deux astres dont la rencontre n'était pas sensée arriver. Ils ne parvenaient nullement à s'entendre. Le moindre coup d'œil, suivi d'un mot mal placé, suivi d'un pas de trop, pouvait déboucher sur une mutinerie dont seuls des prédateurs avait le secret. Deux frères de sang, on aurait pourtant démenti l'uniformité de leur ADN. Nonobstant l'ironie : Nicholas était un fils adopté –et s'il y'avait eu l'ombre d'une logique dans cette famille, ne serait-ce qu'en terme de violence, il aurait dû être la victime de Monsieur Chat et Samuel, un peu comme l'exigerait n'importe quel scénario conforme à celui de Cendrillon –et non pas le plus mature et respecté des trois. Tout de même, cela ne l'empêchait pas de parfois se joindre à Samuel, celui dont il était le plus proche des deux frangins, à fin de mettre à terre Monsieur Chat –qui se retrouvait alors seul face à deux.

Et petit à petit, il commença à se joindre de plus en plus à lui, jusqu'à abandonner son rôle de secouriste. Nous supposons que ces conflits auxquels il participait joyeusement lui permettaient de décharger le stress qu'il entassait au fil de ses journées. Samuel lui, n'était motivé par aucune raison. Il prétextait parfois que c'était pour donner à Monsieur Chat une correction quant au fait qu'il soit le seul _enfoiré de chômeur_ à ne pas les aider à nourrir le foyer et payer les impôts, mais il faisait surtout ça pour s'amuser et passer le temps –parce que lui aussi, n'apportait pas grande chose au foyer. C'est ainsi que l'équation bascula injustement. Ça n'était plus Monsieur Chat contre Samuel, et Nicholas qui intervient pour secourir. Ça devint Monsieur contre Samuel _et_ Nicholas, et la police (appelée par les voisins) qui intervient pour punir d'avantage.

Monsieur Chat, quoique n'ayant jamais porté l'ombre d'une affection pour ses ainés, les considérait un tant soit peu pour le fait qu'ils le faisaient vivre –mais lentement, les coups de poings avaient balayé le respect, emportant avec lui toute volonté de cohabiter avec ces bourreaux. Toutefois, cette volonté, aussi forte soit-elle, ne l'avait toujours pas convaincu de fuir ailleurs –peut-être présumait-il, dans le dernier espoir de trouver une rationalité à leur _famille_ , que c'était du donnant-donnant : ils se chargeaient des vivres et des taxes pour lui, et il leur servait de punching-bag. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Le monde extérieur était encore plus sourd et dur que les murs de son appartement, et Monsieur Chat savait qu'en franchissant cette porte, des choses dix fois plus pire l'assailliraient. Il allait se faire assommer avec une bouteille de bière sur la tête par un groupe d'écureuils SDF voulant récupérer sa veste, puis récupérer par des trafiqueurs de membres qui lui voleraient un rein –et finirait par sombrer, s'il restait en vie, dans une froide misanthropie contre laquelle il luttait depuis plusieurs années.

Ce soir, on était le vingt-quatre décembre. La veille de Noel, là ou les familles se réunissent autour d'une table ornementée d'une nappe blanche impeccable, de divers chandeliers éclairants et de couverts incomptables. Il était vingt heures, constata-t-il en levant le nez vers l'horloge murale –et l'image d'une quelconque famille traditionnelle assemblée autour d'un énorme buffet à s'échanger des rires et des histoires stéréotypées s'instaura dans son esprit. Il soupira. Autrement, il aurait dit que Noel n'était pas ''une'' fête destinée aux familles, c'était plutôt ''la'' fête dans les poches des gérants d'entreprises commerciales et d'opportunistes, mais il ne pouvait plus cacher sa frustration derrière sa mauvaise foi notoire. Pour sûr, il aurait moins fait le malin si ce seigneur en qui il n'avait jamais cru l'avait doté d'une famille ''complète'', mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas –et une notion aussi belle et magique que « Noel » ne pouvait être salie que par les mots d'un type qui enviait secrètement les autres.

La sonnette retentit entre les murs de son appartement, le poussant à se retourner, tandis qu'il haussa un sourcil. Ça ne pouvait être ni ses frères parce qu'ils passaient Noel ailleurs, ni le facteur parce qu'il n'avait aucun foutu colis à recevoir de quiconque, ni ses voisins parce qu'ils ignoraient son existence, et encore moins le père Noel parce qu'il avait été tout, sauf sage cette année –toutefois, la perspective qu'il retrouve un homme barbu déguisé en rouge à sa porte semblait dix fois plus crédible que celle de trouver une personne voulant lui souhaiter un joyeux Noel. La demande d'entrer fut réitérée par le mystérieux visiteur, et Monsieur Chat s'avança mollement vers sa porte. Il se redressa soudainement lorsque sa main se posa sur la serrure, se demandant l'ombre d'une seconde, si ce n'était pas un voleur qui l'aurait discrètement suivi. A cette pensée urgente, il serra le poing et entreprit un air menaçant, puis baissa la poignée vers le bas, déverrouillant la porte. Ensuite, il la poussa doucement en avant, provoquant un grincement qui se fana après quelques secondes. Il sortit la tête la première, levant lentement son regard vers l'arrivant. Et voici mesdames et messieurs, les inconvénients de ne pas avoir une loupe sur sa –

Oh.

– Bonzour monsieur, joyeux Noel ! C'est bien le numéro cinq, ici ? Ze viens pour la livraison d'pizza ! Annonça une voix frétillante de joie.

Il arrêta tout geste en interceptant le visage qui lui faisait face. N'eut-il cure de l'espèce de l'animal à laquelle appartenait ce doux zozotement, il se mit à contempler son visage : une grande tête, dont la rondeur était prononcée au niveau des joues, une peau verdâtre légèrement chatoyante qui s'étendait jusqu'à la bouche, pour laisser place à un blanc laiteux. Mais ce doux contraste entre ces nuances différentes, n'égalait en rien l'intensité de ce qu'il avait juste en face de lui : deux prunelles plus rouges qu'une guirlande de Noel. Il y'avait beaucoup de détails plus importants qu'il n'avait capté que quelques millisecondes plus tard, comme le fait que cette charmante livreuse de pizza était déguisée en mère Noel –elle portait une robe rouge épaisse aux extrémités de laine pubescent, qui recouvrait juste la partialité de ses cuisses et ses avant-bras, moulant sa modeste poitrine. Il y'avait évidemment ce chapeau rouge finalisé d'une petite boule jaune sur sa tête, et ces cuissardes blanches qui valorisaient ses jambes sveltes.

Il s'accouda contre la porte, reluquant une fois de plus ce divertissement divin qui venait de lui être offert sur un plateau d'argent –qui a dit que dieu, ne serait-ce que la justice divine, n'existait pas ?

Et il répondit en toute nonchalance :

– Je n'aime pas les pizzas.


	2. Christmas Doesn't Require A Family

**About the translation : My dear translator is a little busy these days. So guys please wait for her, she's doing her best ! (We all love you, Randomness)**

 _ **Answers to the reviews :**_

 **Samantha,** thank you dear ! This OS will be definitely more lighthearted than Let's Change. I hope you'll enjoy my other stories ! **Guest Reviewer 1,** Thank you (perhaps, there is an english version) ! **I ship stuff,** you'll see how she'll react ) hope this story stays interesting to you ! **DoubleDuckAvenger,** well, we have the proof that I should listen to your advices more often ! I'm glad you loved Mr. Cat's backstory. You'll know more about him in the next (and this) chapter ! As to Kaeloo's reaction ) **Guest,** there'll never be enough Kaelat for us ! XD

Finally, _the french guest_ **(Bloodygard)** (et oui, le meilleur pour la fin !)… Genre, j'ai rarement rencontré une personne aussi cool, motivante et gentille qu'elle sur internet (dixit la mamie). Superbe écrivaine, superbe dessinatrice, superbe fille… 21/20 ! ( _Oui je note les individus parce que je m'appelle Zeus –ah, vous l'saviez pas ?)_. **Also, she drew about this story ! You can see her drawing on her** _ **DeviantArt : Bloodygard**_ **, it will give you a great overview of the story's universe and characters ! Don't forget to leave a review if you did !**  
Par contre, Bloody, je ne crois pas que tu saches ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre (j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses) ) héhé.

Enjoy _the eclipse_ –uh, the chapter !

Kaeloo aimait Noel pour deux raisons très simples.

D'abord, qui ne serait pas réjoui à la vision d'un appartement richement coloré ? Orner le salon de différentes nuances avec amour et dévouement, dormir sur le canapé d'épuisement, se réveiller un peu plus tard et avoir comme première vision plusieurs belles couleurs assemblées l'une à l'autre, était une chose que Kaeloo avait la chance de vivre à chaque fin d'année. Noel pour elle, était plus une excuse pour organiser un spectacle coloré et se divertir avec ses colocataires plutôt qu'une festivité religieuse –et ça l'est devenu pour tout le monde, en fait. Le fait que ses colocataires appelleraient certainement la police si elle oserait autant décorer leur appartement durant un autre jour de l'année, la poussait à contenir son enthousiasme nuancé jusqu'à Noel. Son penchant vers l'extravagance semblait malheureusement départagé par beaucoup de gens, à commencer par ceux qui partageaient son appartement, jusqu'à ceux qu'elle zieute depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine. C'était donc l'occasion d'apporter d'avantage de couleurs à son appartement : à partir du grand sapin vert de Noel enjolivé de guirlandes colorées, en passant par le buffet aux plats exotiques dont la fameuse bûche, jusqu'à la petite chaussette rouge accrochée au coin de la cheminée. La confection de toutes ces bonnes intentions, aussi éprouvante paraît-elle pour d'autres gens, était _le_ moment qu'attendait Kaeloo à la fin de chaque année. Cela l'emplissait d'une joie aussi incommensurable qu'incompréhensible… du moins, pour ses colocataires. Simples d'esprit étaient-ils, ils n'arrivaient pas à cerner les tenants et aboutissants de son acharnement à la préparation minutieuse d'une _seule_ soirée. Certes, ils partageaient avec elle la joie globale de Noel –notamment celle de recevoir des cadeaux, en fait–, mais pas au point de guetter l'arrivée de Santa Clause par la cheminée à minuit non plus. Kaeloo ne leur en voulait pas plus que ça pour leur nonchalance. En fait, elle ne prenait même pas en compte leur indifférence, certainement trop focalisée sur sa propre-joie et la conviction que le 24 décembre était une soirée ou personne ne pouvait être triste.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle elle aimait Noel, était la vision de familles réunies et des rivalités oubliées.

En tant que livreuse _à domicile_ , Kaeloo avait une brève vision de la vie que menaient certains gens. Chaque porte à laquelle elle frappait, laissait filer à travers sa brèche une petite pellicule qui racontait plus ou moins clairement, la vie des gens qui résidaient derrière –les clients. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de frapper à une porte, mais qu'elle entendait subitement des cris – d'un couple marié, ou d'une mère sur ses enfants, ou d'une adolescente sur son père. Chaque foyer avait un scénario différent à offrir. Elle savait évidemment, que ces histoires étaient des cas isolés –elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer quelques clients souriants et très avenants–, mais elles restaient bien réelles. Pour sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ne tomber que sur des familles bienheureuses ou se réunissent les clichés du foyer américain modèle. La majorité des adresses qu'elle comblait venaient de Broadway, une ville loin d'être fréquentée par les touristes et les individus aisés –c'était plutôt le dépotoir des étudiants qui s'entassaient dans des petits appartements à fin de réduire leur loyer, et des alcooliques et mafieux désireux de rester loin de la police.

Noel étant une fête immanquablement familiale, cela permettait de régler les conflits entre les proches autour d'un buffet convivial dans la joie et l'oubli. L'ambiance engendrée par les décorations multicolores, les douces odeurs de différents plats se joignant sur une même et longue table, la communication qu'oblige l'attablement général au dîner –et dont les discussions peuvent se prolonger jusqu'à minuit–, la saveur du vin et du champagne, ne laisseraient indifférents les pires des ennemis. Il y'avait ce plaisir d'omettre les conflits, se tenir par la main, danser et oublier les taxes et le travail, se rendre compte de l'impact qu'une simple allumette de bonne humeur peut avoir sur un brasier de personnes –c'était ce qui accomplissait toute la magie de Noel. Alors, Kaeloo espérait secrètement que tous les gens qu'elle ait pu croiser jusqu'aujourd'hui, amis et inconnus vaguement aperçus, puissent tirer bon escient de cette occasion.

Enfin, peut-être se trompait-elle. Car en zieutant l'apparence de ce mystérieux inconnu, elle se dit que peut-être, juste _peut-être_ , que certains gens n'étaient pas prêts de profiter de Noel.

– Je n'aime pas les pizzas.

« Oh » Elle se tut, ne sachant comment interpréter sa réponse, tandis qu'elle le lorgna discrètement à son tour. C'était un chat des plus ordinaires; au pelage orange marqué de rayures brunes. Quelque part, la sobriété de ses vêtements –un sweater vert et un jean noir– et le subtil mélange entre nonchalance et ennui que transcrivait son visage, envisageait à Kaeloo la possibilité qu'il soit un étudiant –complètement dépassé rajouterait-elle, vu l'envergure de ses cernes. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à son propos. Des chats, elle en avait rencontrés quelques uns durant sa vie. La seule chose un tant soit peu distinguable à son propos fut sa voix, note-t-on, plutôt grave pour les normes des étudiants. Mais encore, Kaeloo se rattrapa bien vite en se rappelant qu'elle était un peu comme lui, seulement l'inverse –sa vingtième bougie soufflée n'empêchait que sa voix était très aigüe, comme celle d'une enfant.

Donc, il n'aimait pas les pizzas. Les étudiants en raffolaient, pourtant, non ? Ce n'était pas un stéréotype ou quoi d'autre, mais elle avait souvent été quémandée par des jeunes à l'allure d'étudiants qui n'avaient pas le temps ou le savoir de se préparer quelque chose –et Kaeloo les comprenait, faisant partie de leur cercle.

Elle finit par décoller ses yeux de lui, soupirant. Que ce type fasse du sarcasme ou soit sincère, elle se contenta de dire :

– Ze suppose que ze me suis trompée d'adresse, alors. Mer –

– Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous être fait arnaquer ?

Elle haussa un sourcil à cette question qui lui sembla un peu –juste un peu– de trop, tandis qu'elle s'efforça de garder son sourire et son air accueillant :

– Ar– Arnaquer ? Pourquoi ?

– Bah, vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui commandent une pizza un soir de Noel, vous ?

Elle ne sut répliquer. Sur le coup, ce jeune homme avait raison. Elle-même avait trouvé la demande de l'homme qui l'avait appelée, un peu aberrante : à Noel, les gens savouraient des préparations, du pain d'épice et des papillotes; rares si ce n'est existants étaient ceux qui commandaient une pizza –même les célibataires et les habitants singuliers quittaient leurs appartements solitaires vers les nids familials. Elle-même était sensée prendre un congé ce soir, à fin de se consacrer aux décorations de son appartement et l'enjouement de ses colocataires, mais ce mystérieux réclamant, si ce n'est arnaqueur, l'avait empêchée d'aller au bout de ses plans. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait au seuil de la porte d'un étranger un peu bavard, à chercher la porte d'un client introuvable dans un immeuble très morbide. Parfait, ironisa-t-elle intérieurement, super Noel !

– Pas vraiment, ze l'admets, mais il y'a des zens qui vivent seuls et qui ne savent pas se préparer un repas convenable, alors ils commandent… une pizza, quoi, répéta-t-elle, hébétée.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Excusez-moi ?

– Ils ne pourraient pas visiter leurs familles, comme tout le monde, au lieu de commander une pizza ? D'ailleurs, tous les travailleurs ont pris congé, et vous, vous continuez à travailler au lieu de fêter Noel avec votre famille. Vous êtes aussi bizarre que vos clients.

 _Quel culot._

– Vous parlez beaucoup, monsieur, mais permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que le silence des lieux derrière vous, et l'impression que donne votre apparence laisse à parier que vous êtes un étudiant qui a l'habitude de passer Noel en solitaire. Et qui raffole des pizzas, bien entendu.

 _Bam_. Ce fut au tour de Monsieur Chat de froncer le sourcil, intrigué par la perspicacité de cette livreuse. Elle avait plus ou moins retranscris sa véritable situation, à partir de quelques détails qui ne sauteraient pas vraiment aux yeux du premier venu. Ainsi, _Intéressante_ fut le deuxième qualificatif qu'il lui attribua –le premier ayant été _mignonne_ , sans grande surprise _._

– Quant à moi, z'ai une famille qui m'attend, accompagna-t-elle d'un sourire sincère. Z'espère que vous en avez une aussi, à fin que vous puissiez zouir correctement de vos festivités sans le reprocher aux autres. A présent, bonne soi–

– Et ceux qui n'ont pas de famille, ils font comment ?

– Euh ? Ze n'sais pas ? Ils le fêtent chez des z'amis… ? Dit-elle en penchant doucement sa tête sur la gauche.

– Et ceux qui n'ont pas d'amis ? Persista le chat, tandis qu'un sourire carnassier naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

 _Encore quelqu'un d'relou,_ se dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Relou n'était pas un mot qu'elle employait en temps normal –c'était un terme que son jeune colocataire lui avait refilé à force de répétition, pour être exacte–, mais ce fut celui qui résonna le premier.

Elle fut sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose comme « je n'en ai aucune idée, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire », mais immédiatement, il enchaîna :

– Ils le fêtent seul, dit-il, comme pour répondre à sa propre question. Vous le fêtez seule, vous, ou vous avez des gens qui attendent ?

– Ze vous ai déza dit que z'ai une famille qui m'attend, répliqua la grenouille avec plus d'insistance, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu :

 _Et vous êtes entrain de m'empêcher de les rejoindre au plus vite, donc si vous pouviez bien renfermer votre porte…_

– Une famille, hein ?

– Oui, une famille.

Kaeloo vit le regard de l'inconnu s'envelopper lentement d'une émotion qu'elle identifierait comme la tristesse. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu déduire d'avantage, il baissa les yeux au sol, le temps de quelques secondes. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Kaeloo fut prise par une légère pression sur le cœur, poussée par une envie presque irrépressible de dire quelque chose de doux et réconfortant à cet homme. Elle le reluqua brièvement une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de types pour qui on s'apitoierait. Bien au contraire, sa posture et la fatigue dans son regard, dégageaient une aura de nonchalance dissuasive de bonnes intentions à son égard. Il paraissait… lassé, exaspéré, comme quelqu'un qui aurait cru sans atteindre la ligne d'arrivée –mais tout le monde était comme ça; tous les gens courraient derrière les besoins de la vie, et il arrivait que certains n'atteignent pas la bonne vitesse.

Une seconde lueur éphémère brilla dans les yeux rouges de l'inconnu, tandis qu'il avait relevé les yeux vers elle, et Kaeloo ne put s'empêcher de parler :

– En fait, z'ai un peu menti… ze n'ai pas vraiment de famille.

Il se contenta de croiser les bras, tandis que ses sourcils se détendirent lentement –et Kaeloo l'interprétera comme un encouragement :

– Ze passe Noel avec mes colocataires. Ils s'appellent…

Ce fut à son tour de regarder le sol, se demandant brièvement si c'était une information nécessaire à déballer. _Diable, non._

– Bref, nous sommes z'amis, mais ze les considère comme ma famille. Ça fait un an que nous cohabitons ensemble, et c'est notre deuxième Noel… eux aussi, n'ont pas de famille. Alors, vous comprenez que…

Il fallait forcément qu'elle dise une morale un tant soit peu intéressante derrière sa belle vie. Mais comment pouvait-elle lorsqu'elle-même ne savait pas ou elle voulait en venir ?

Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très convaincue par ses propres paroles. Noel était aux yeux de Kaeloo une fête _obligatoirement_ familiale; il n'y avait pas de justifications ou d'exceptions là-dessus. Pourtant, maintenant, elle se rendait compte de la fausseté ridicule de sa perception.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait en réalité jamais pensé aux orphelins, ou à ceux qui étaient séparés de leurs foyers natals. Pour sûr, elle savait que cette tranche de gens existait, et elle se les remémorait quotidiennement, mais jamais ne les avait-elle pris en compte lorsqu'il s'agissait de Noel –elle les oubliait, ou les rejetait de ses conversations, comme un mauvais souvenir. En fait, croire que seuls les gens dotés d'une famille pouvaient profiter de Noel, et bloquer à l'évocation des autres, relevait d'une certaine discrimination. La preuve : elle bloquait face à cet homme qui, manifestement, n'avait pas grand monde avec qui fêter.

Il fallait donc qu'elle corrige sa vision des choses, là toute de suite, sans plus de retard.

– …que Noel n'est pas forcément pour les familles, c'est… enfin, c'est vrai que c'est une fête traditionnellement familiale, dit-elle pour rappeler son opinion, mais…

 _Mais ?_ Elle relâcha son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à nier en quelques secondes, une vérité qui lui avait été inculquée depuis son jeune âge. Alors, elle dit ce qu'elle put :

– C'est pour tout le monde.

Et ce _tout le monde_ enveloppait tous les gens qui n'avaient pas de famille et amis, comme une réponse aux précédentes questions du chat.

– Alors, ze n'sais pas si vous êtes _réellement_ seul, mais vous devriez profiter de cette fête, monsieur... Elle ne se répète qu'une fois tous les ans.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, à fin d'accentuer l'impact de ses paroles et reprendre un peu de confiance, et le surprit entrain de la regarder –ou plutôt _contempler_. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des siens, comme s'il avait attendu le moment ou elle le verrait –et quelque chose dans cette attente muette fit délicieusement fourmiller le ventre de Kaeloo.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, sans qu'ils n'arrêtent de se lorgner de ce même œil, et Monsieur Chat sentit un courant d'air lui parcourir l'échine à travers tout le dévouement qu'exprimait le regard de la rainette.

Les félins qu'il côtoyait étaient très simples, peu expressifs, juste comme lui. Le langage corporel et les contacts visuels étaient absents dans leurs conversations : ils disaient exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire, sans sous-entendre quoique ce soit d'une quelconque manière. Les seules émotions qu'ils se transmettaient sans se les dire, étaient l'ennui et l'indifférence. Aussi, vivre avec des personnes aussi paresseuses et violentes que ses frères, n'avait qu'empirer sa perception : il ne lisait rien sur leurs visages qui ne soit pas de la haine ou du sadisme, là ou ils ne lui communiquaient qu'une sordide promesse de l'évanouir de coups sur le canapé. Et comme la négativité fut tout ce qu'il avait endossé dans sa vie, il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il était cette brume noire dans le quotidien des gens : incapable de leur apporter autre chose que l'indifférence, ou la haine. Il fallait mieux qu'il disparaisse, ou se contente d'être ami avec des gens naturellement négatifs –des gens comme lui.

Ainsi, recevoir à sa porte une rainette plutôt enthousiaste et très expressive était la dernière des choses à laquelle il s'attendait. Encore fallait-il que cette même rainette ait un visage semblable à une palette de couleurs –là ou chaque mot prononcé constituerait une lueur qui miroiterait sur une couleur, exhibant l'émotion qu'elle recelait. Et il ne pouvait qu'être déstabilisé, si ce n'est gêné de ne pas pouvoir témoigner de la même expressivité. Alors, il essayait, du moins, de se montrer amusé, nonchalant, _cool._ Enfiler son masque habituel, quoi.

Mais c'était d'autant plus impossible, lorsque il y'avait deux prunelles rouges qui le toisaient avec une bienveillance et compréhension trop familières. Il ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-on témoigner d'un tel affablement envers un étranger. Regardait-elle ainsi tous ses clients ? Etait-elle comme ça tous les jours ? Des questions peu courtoises mais urgentes s'invitèrent dans la tête du félin, sans qu'il ne cherche à y connaître la réponse : c'était évidemment un _oui._ C'était assurément dans sa nature. Elle le regardait ainsi, parce qu'elle était comme ça, et puis c'est tout. Ce n'était certainement pas lui, un chat suintant de négativité, qui allait pousser cette grenouille à être plus avenante.

– Vous, vous faîtes partie de ceux à qui le père Noel a fait des promesses… reprit-il de son habituel ton mi-nonchalant mi-aguicheur.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire narquois en l'espace d'une seconde. Kaeloo fronça momentanément les sourcils.

–… Sans vous vexer, bien sûr, continua-t-il pour couper sa vexation –bien que tout en lui criait l'envie de la vexer.

 _Et voilà qu'il recommence._

– Ah ? Euh, vous… pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?... dit-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre l'embrassement et l'indignation.

– Vous êtes gentille.

Kaeloo s'empourpra doucement, presque sans raison. Gentille ? Oh que oui, elle l'était, et elle le savait –en toute modestie. Elle avait toujours essayé de refléter une bonne image d'elle-même devant les gens –et entendre quelqu'un lui affirmer ce fait la rendait légèrement fière, surtout si c'était un inconnu.

Mais venant de ce chat… ça sonnait différemment. On aurait dit que ses mots étaient à la fois sincères, et…

– Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui déballerait sa vie à la première porte ouverte, après tout.

… terriblement cyniques.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il continue sur sa précédente lancée.

Et son rougissement partit aussitôt.

– Ze vous demande pardon ? Ze l'ai fait pour vous consoler, et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? dit-elle, outrée.

– Comment ça me consoler ? Mais je n'ai pas demandé à être consolé, moi ! Si ? dit-il d'un regard incompréhensif.

– Si ! Lorsque vous aviez parlé de famille…

Monsieur Chat retint durement un grincement de dents.

– Oui ?

– Vous paraissiez assez vexé, comme si…

Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement, tandis qu'elle baissa lentement le regard, semblant embarquée dans une réflexion aussi rapide que gênante. Ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, quoiqu'utile pour sa défense, ne se disait pas. Elle ne connaissait rien de la vie ce type; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tirer des conclusions hâtives et assurément vexantes. Le silence de l'appartement derrière lui était peut-être dû au fait que son frère, sa sœur ou quiconque soit sa famille était parti acheter quelque chose. Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était orphelin, ou solitaire.

– Comme si je n'avais pas de famille ?

Sa voix grave et soudainement plus ferme la fit sortir de son malaise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'observait pas. Il avait détourné son regard vers sa gauche, fixant durement l'embrasure de sa porte.

– J'ai une famille. Ils passent Noel ailleurs, c'est tout.

– D'accord…

Car que répondre de plus ?

Une douce chaleur commença à lui mordre son avant-bras protégé par le tissu de la robe, quémandant son attention. Ce n'est qu'en baissant le regard, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait _toujours_ pas livré sa pizza. Et c'est en se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait, qu'elle se rappela en second lieu, qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé _le_ client. _Bon sang,_ se dit-elle en grimaçant. Non pas qu'elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec cet inconnu, mais le fait que sa journée de travail ne soit pas toujours pas finie l'épuisa d'avance.

– C'est vous qui avez l'air bien vexée, maintenant. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle voulut lui répondre qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il n'allait lui servir d'aucune aide et qu'il avait seulement causé la retardation de sa livraison, mais sa bavarderie la devança –comme toujours :

– Ze ne sais plus trop l'adresse de la personne que ze devais livrer. Normalement, c'est chez vous, mais vous m'avez dit que vous n'aimiez pas les pizzas, donc ze –

– J'ai l'adresse que vous cherchez, si cela vous dit, dit-il en souriant mystérieusement.

– Vraiment ? Répliqua a grenouille avec hâte –mais elle reprit instantanément son calme. Eh bien, avec plaisir ?

– Il me semble que c'était le numéro cinq ? (Elle acquiesça, et il continua). Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un seul numéro cinq ici, et c'est au deuxième étage.

– Merci, finit-elle de rajouter dans un sourire en coin mi-étouffé. Pour une fois que vous servez à quelque chose…

Il roula des yeux et ferma la porte, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Ne serait-ce qu'en s'enfuyant lâchement, elle avait le droit de lui lancer une petite réplique cinglante au détour d'un couloir trop vide, trop froid, tout comme il s'était permis de la taquiner au début. Toutefois, avant de définitivement sceller ce bout de métal avec le mur, il entendit un dernier « Joyeux Noel », murmuré depuis l'extérieur. Et cela le fit sourire, simplement.

Kaeloo parcourut rapidement le couloir –si ce n'est balcon, étant donné que les escaliers étaient à l'extérieur– de cet étage, jusqu'à arriver au seuil. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le mur en haut de la dernière marche d'escalier, souhaitant s'assurer une dernière fois du numéro d'étage dans lequel elle était présentement et – _quoi ?_ Elle était déjà au deuxième étage ? Elle plissa les yeux, concentrant d'avantage sa vue sur ce chiffre mi-effacé qui était peint en noir sur le mur. Quoique que la courbure du « 2 » fût quasiment effacée, elle pouvait clairement la distinguer. _Mais ?_ Bon, peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée de porte, alors. Ou bien d'immeuble, tout court. Elle grogna, se retenant de lâcher un juron –chose qu'elle faisait rarement–, tandis qu'elle maintint la boîte de pizza d'une main. Elle glissa l'autre main dans l'une de ses bottes, y sortant une petite feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle avait coincée dans l'espace mince entre sa jambe et le cuir de la chaussure –ce qui semblait peu pratique et bizarre, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'emmener son sac habituel, seulement une feuille pour se rappeler de l'adresse qu'elle avait noté au téléphone, au cas ou elle aurait oublié–. Elle la coinça contre sa robe, la déplia tant bien que mal, puis la secoua d'un coup à fin de la détendre de tout froissement, et y lut clairement : « bâtiment 59, ptmway street».

Elle souffla de soulagement, comme si elle avait retenu un suspens insoutenable. Dieu soit loué, elle ne s'était pas trompée d'immeuble –elle n'aurait jamais eu la force et la conviction nécessaires de chercher ailleurs.

Elle froissa la feuille et la jeta dans la poubelle près de l'ascenseur. Très bien, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : elle était à la bonne adresse, au bon étage. Dans ce cas, ça ne laissait qu'une seule suggestion : elle avait fait erreur sur le numéro de la porte. C'est ainsi qu'elle se détourna de l'ascenseur, une moue intriguée peinte sur son visage innocent, à fin de rejoindre l'extrémité du couloir. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la première porte, sur laquelle était clairement inscris le chiffre « 1 », puis commença à sillonner doucement le couloir, tout en lisant consciencieusement le numéro de chaque porte. 2, 3,4…

5 ! Son pied rencontra le mur annonçant la fin du couloir, la faisant ridiculement sursauter alors qu'elle était prise dans sa concentration puérile. Elle souffla, releva la tête et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était au bon – attendez. Il y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Cette porte noire et métallique, hostilement vierge de tout motif, était bien celle devant laquelle elle s'était retrouvée toute à l'heure ? Celle de la loge dans laquelle habitait le chat _un peu_ ennuyant ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Soit il s'était trompé en lui disant l'adresse, soit il… _il avait fait exprès de la faire tourner en rond_ alors que c'était lui qui avait commandé la pizza depuis le début ?! Sa main se porta d'elle-même vers sa porte, y donnant trois coups consécutifs. Aussitôt, la poignée se baissa vers le bas et la porte s'écarquilla d'un coup, la poussant à reculer rapidement. Au seuil de cette dernière, était réapparu le même diable auquel elle pensait –mais cette fois-ci, elle constata qu'il avait changé de tenue. Il portait à présent un large jogging gris aux lacets noirs, un t-shirt bleu sans aucune mention dessus –et étonnamment, elle se dit qu'il avait l'air plus mature, tel un homme marié qui s'apprêtait à se détendre sur le canapé avec un journal et un café –

– Lorsque vous aurez fini de me reluquer, peut-être me permettrai-je de vous demander ce que vous faîtes encore au seuil de ma porte.

Les spirales qui marquaient discrètement la peau de ses joues déclarèrent une forte présence à ses paroles, devenant très rouges, tandis qu'elle resta muette dans une expression figée. Monsieur Chat apprécia silencieusement le spectacle contrastant que lui offrait gratuitement le visage de la rainette. Des yeux rouges, des joues écarlates et une bouche blanche, le tout sur une peau verte ? Mère nature était drôlement injuste –elle chatoyait les grenouilles sur le choix des couleurs, et laissait aux chats comme lui trois nuances on ne peut plus banales : marron, orange et blanc –qu'on lui apporte un avocat !

– Je – dit-elle en secouant vivement sa tête, attisant le rictus de son vis-à-vis. Vous – vous m'avez dit que l'adresse était la quatrième porte à gauche, et je constate que… que c'est chez vous, quoi.

Les joues du chat gonflèrent instantanément, laissant s'évader un pouf de rire qu'elles ne purent emprisonner bien longtemps, tandis que Kaeloo ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle s'était encore fait avoir.

– Franchement, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, trancha-t-elle d'un ton ferme qui ne calma nullement le félin. Je pense que vous avez passé l'âge de vous moquer puérilement des gens.

Il s'essuya une larme qui s'était formée au coin de son œil, tout en reprenant une bouffée d'air, et rappliqua d'un souffle à peine rassasié de son rire :

– Relax la grenouille, rire n'a jamais fait de mal, surtout un soir de Noel.

 _La grenouille._ Un surnom, maintenant. Génial, grogna-t-elle intérieurement. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis une invitation au prochain apéro ?!

– Je vous prie de me vouvoyer, força-t-elle les mots –parce que c'était un ordre.

– Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il candidement, alors que son sourire sournois ne devint plus un secret.

– Ze vous rappelle que nous sommes des inconnus, et que votre effronterie a un prix.

Il roula des yeux, tandis qu'il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il s'accouda également contre le rebord de la porte, prenant ses aises, et parla :

– Si ça ne tient qu'à cela… je m'appelle Monsieur Chat. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à me donner ton prénom, et nous nous connaissions.

– Q-Quoi ?! Parce que vous croyez vraiment que ze suis une gamine pour me duper avec ce zenre de manège ?! Cria-t-elle un peu trop fort, la mine offusquée.

– Hum, juste un peu ? dit-il doucement, comme une bêtise qu'il ne fallait pas dire, puis continua d'une voix plus claire : Bon, maintenant, donne-moi cette pizza qu'on en finisse.

– Hein ? – Mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'aviez commandée, vous ne pouvez pas la prendre !

– Qui a dit que je n'étais pas celui qui l'a commandée ?!

– Bah – vous m'avez dit que vous n'aimez pas les pizzas, puis vous m'avez renvoyée à votre porte… et vous vous êtes moqué de – euh, _stupidement_ moqué de moi, rattrapa-t-elle pour se rajouter plus d'instance. Ça veut dire que –

 _Que ça ne voulait rien dire._ Ou peut-être si, en fait. Ça voulait dire quelque chose : qu'il se foutait d'elle depuis le début.

Il profita de son blocage pour réclamer aisément :

– Que la pizza m'appartient ! Allez la rainette, arrête de te casser la tête et file-moi la boîte.

– Ne m'appelez pas _la rainette_ !

– Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, alors ? La grenouille ? Le têtard ?

– Mademoiselle.

Monsieur Chat sentit l'exaspération grimper en lui. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus suggestif, interpellant, mais soit –il allait satisfaire _mademoiselle :_

– Mademoiselle, sérieusement ?

– Tout à fait.

– Et pourquoi faire lorsque je te tutoie déjà ?

– Parce que –

 _Tu es entrain de rentrer dans son jeu, reprends-toi !_

Et cette petite voix dans sa tête n'avait jamais eu aussi raison. Le félin souriait tellement, que ses lèvres peinaient à rester fermement scellées, dévoilant ses crocs pointus. Encore, si seulement ça avait été un sourire gentil ou mignon : c'était un rictus purement narquois –et aguicheur, mais Kaeloo se dit qu'elle devait mal interpréter.

– Pfff, ze m'en fiche, de toute façon. Pour la troisième et dernière fois : bonne soirée.

Elle fût sur le point de rebrousser chemin, mais le chat n'en était pas moins en désaccord. Ainsi, telle une malédiction, elle entendit cette même voix grave l'interpeller avec plus de ferveur :

– Non mais attends la grenouille – euh, _mademoiselle_!

Il ricana discrètement après ce dernier mot, tandis qu'il se délogea de sa position à fin d'attraper la main de la grenouille. Un rapide, toutefois surprenant courant électrique lia leurs deux corps, mais aucun des deux n'en tint rigueur.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il me retient ?!_ Kaeloo haussa un sourcil, se sentant inexplicablement rougir –la main du félin était incroyablement chaude. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien la fermeté de son emprise. Elle se reprit bien vite en tentant d'avancer et se dégager de son emprise, mais plus elle avançait, plus Monsieur Chat la retenait fermement. Elle cria, plus troublée qu'offusquée à présent :

– HEY, Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! LACHEZ –

– Hé ! Crie moins fort, tu veux bien ?! N'importe qui croirait que j'ai l'intention de te séquestrer !

– Laissez-moi partir alors ! Dit-elle tandis qu'elle secouait vivement son bras, affichant un visage apeuré.

– Pas avant que tu n'me donnes cette pizza ! J'te signale que je l'ai commandée !

– Bah lâchez-moi et je vous la donnerai !

Elle cessa de se débattre, tout comme il cessa de cogiter partout en essayant de la retenir. Il la fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux, lui recommandant silencieusement de ne pas essayer de fuir ailleurs, puis la lâcha –et elle ne fit aucun geste susceptible de provoquer une course-poursuite. Elle se contenta simplement de passer sa main valide sur sa robe et ses épaules, se dépoussiérant comme si elle venait de tomber, tandis qu'elle lui lançait quelques sales coups d'œil.

– Franchement, quel manque de tact…

– C'est à moi qu'tu dis ça ?

– Bah oui ! Retenir une jeune demoiselle par la main, ça ne se fait pas !

– Parce que c'est moi, le livreur qui ne veut pas donner la pizza à son client, peut-être ?!

– Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vous qui l'aviez commandée ?!

La tension était montée d'un cran. Monsieur Chat se résolu à emprunter un ton plus raisonnable, pendant qu'il jeta un discret coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la rainette, souhaitant s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendus.

– Je peux te montrer le dernier appel que j'ai effectué avec mon téléphone fixe, si cela peut te rassurer ! Mais je te préviens, je préviendrai ton boss de ton comportement, le têtard. Vu tout ce que j'ai à lui balancer, ton compte bancaire n'est pas prêt d'être rempli…

– Quoi ?! Etes-vous entrain de me menacer ?! Mais c'est vous qui n'aviez cessé de me provoquer, et qui m'aviez fait tourner en rond ! Roh, quel comédien celui-là ! Et puis ze vous ai demandé de m'appeler mademoiselle !

– Je te menacerai moins si tu acceptais de rentrer chez moi et moins parler, le temps que je trouve le téléphone et la monnaie que je te dois pour ma pizza. Allez, arrête ton cirque et viens, on s'les gèle par ici !

– Ze n'rentrerai pas avant que vous ne me présentiez des excuses. Na !

Elle plia son bras libre sur sa poitrine et se détourna, lui offrant son dos en toute impunité. Forcément, il avait fallu qu'elle ait un comportement d'enfant mécontente. Mais bon, chaque chose avait un prix –et s'il voulait garder cette source de distraction un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, il fallait qu'il se plie à certaines règles.

– Bon, si cela peut mettre un terme à ce conflit : pardon. Maintenant, tu veux bien me donner ce que tu me dois ? dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

– Hum… non, ze n'accepte pas vos excuses, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui présageait un sourire.

Monsieur Chat soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Elle commençait à le fatiguer –et puis, il avait froid; l'air frisquet de Noel s'invitait ouvertement sur son pelage, nullement restreint de par l'inexistence des murs extérieurs.

Kaeloo détourna le regard vers sa gauche, faisant face au bâtiment qui s'étendait devant elle.

Et alors que Monsieur Chat rouvrit les yeux, sur le point de l'arrêter et reprendre le dessus sur la conversation, il se figea net en la voyant.

La rainette avait laissé son bras s'affaler à la même longueur que sa taille. Elle était à présent totalement tournée vers le balcon, face à la vision qu'octroyait la longueur du deuxième étage. La chose qui interpella Monsieur Chat, fut son visage. Il exprimait une surprise incommensurable, mêlée à une joie grandissante. Puis, petit à petit, la joie vaincu la surprise, et ses traits jusque là fermés et boudeurs s'ouvrirent progressivement à une lumière faramineuse, faisant naître sur son faciès aussi vert que blanc, un sourire si énorme qu'il faillit envoyer les commissures de ses lèvres vers les spirales de ses joues. Cette même lumière sembla se refléter sur son regard, car aussitôt, ses yeux, plus précisément les deux rubis qui les coloraient, flamboyèrent d'une lueur pure.

– Monsieur Sat…

Son prénom résonna à ses oreilles comme du miel. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait quelqu'un le prononcer avec autant de lenteur, de douceur –c'en était tellement, qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus son propre nom. Elle l'avait murmurée dans un soupir si profond, à la fois si éteint, qu'on aurait eu l'impression qu'elle tenait entre ses cordes vocales un bout de glace susceptible à toute fissure. C'est sans étonnement qu'il se surprit à se le répéter silencieusement sur le bout des lèvres, dans un semblant de prière silencieuse, comme s'il essayait d'intercepter cette nouvelle touche que venait d'y apporter la rainette il y'a quelques secondes –peut-être fusse le _''S''_.

Mais non. Il n'y avait rien. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Son prénom était toujours aussi ennuyant que quand ses frères le gueulaient à la maison, ou que ses amis de la librairie le raillaient ennuyeusement. L'effet qu'y avait apporté cette grenouille était magique –et quand il est dit « magique », il n'est pas visé les adjectifs « beau, fantastique » et autres niaiseries subsistantes dans les romans, mais plutôt «éphémère, imperceptible ». Alors, se disant qu'il finirait par oublier la manière dont elle avait prononcé son prénom tant détestable, il mit de côté le vol que fit son cœur à fin de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ou montrer.

Elle tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui, l'enveloppant d'un regard bellement écarquillé qui valorisait la brillance de ses prunelles rouges et la candeur de la lueur qui y brillait. Monsieur Chat sentit son cœur fuguer quelques battements, tandis qu'il se raidit et leva instinctivement le bras devant son torse, comme si son corps s'apprêtait à se défendre face à un danger invisible. Et peut-être était-ce vrai. Son instinct avait raison : son esprit laissait s'introduire un sentiment tout à fait exotique que sa mémoire n'avait jamais enregistré, et dont son propre corps se méfiait. Seul son cœur accueillait à bras ouverts et sans permission, ce condensé de sensations et d'émotions étrangement _agréables._ Un beau condensé, un cocktail explosif, que seule avait provoquée cette livreuse. Et ce retournement de situations était assez drôle. Lui qui jouait avec elle au chat et à la souris, voilà qu'elle avait fini par l'attraper par la queue. Lui qui la déstabilisait, voilà qu'il se retrouvait déstabilisé pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ?_

Il n'y avait pas de quoi se défendre. Elle lui souriait si grandement, si brillamment, que le félin se demanda s'il ne venait pas inconsciemment de décrocher une étoile et la lui mettre entre les mains.

– Il neize !

Son zozotement résonna à son oreille comme la mélodie d'un rire enfantin, pendant qu'il avait tourné la tête à son tour. Et effectivement. De minuscules boules laiteuses s'échouaient lentement devant eux, recouvrant tout ce qui était plat d'une fine couche blanche. Le courant d'air froid qui animait la ville se muait graduellement dans la flaccidité des flocons, et son pelage retrouva sa chaleur auprès de ce calme atmosphérique. En compagnie de cette douce déferlante hibernale, Monsieur Chat se posa une question aussi profonde que ridicule : si nous disions, lors d'une pluie, que le ciel _pleurait_ ; qu'en est-il de la neige ? Eh bien, il n'en est rien. Car après tout, le ciel ressemblait à ces gens que le félin avait toujours fréquentés : indéchiffrable, omniprésent et éternellement silencieux.

La grenouille avait peut-être raison. Noel n'est pas une fête familiale; c'est quelque chose qui se partage, mais pas forcément avec des individus proches, ni des amis. Et Monsieur Chat éprouva sans malheur, l'envie inéluctable de se remplir un verre de vin, prendre une chaise et s'asseoir près des barreaux métalliques de ce balcon, puis trinquer avec le ciel. L'un boirait son vin, et l'autre cracherait sa neige.

– C'est super ! Tee-hehehe !

Car après tout, Noel se fêtait avec n'importe qui. Même avec le ciel enneigé. Même avec une livreuse de pizzas.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Monsieur Chat sourit pour autre chose que l'envie de provoquer.

Au final, peut-être était-il digne de susciter de la positivité.

– Oui, il neige… approuva-t-il de sa voix grave, lente.

Il s'accouda doucement contre le balcon, pris dans un second état de sérénité qu'il n'avait que rarement connu.

– Kaeloo.

Il fronça un sourcil, tandis qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. La grenouille le regardait déjà, fixement. Et ce fut là qu'il constata l'étendue du contraste qui lui était offert devant les yeux : entre le blanc enneigé, le rouge de sa robe et la verdoyance de son teint, Monsieur Chat se dit qu'il venait peut-être de trouver ses couleurs favorites.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et leurs bouches cédèrent au silence que leur octroya cette brève contemplation de chacun. Monsieur Chat ne sentait plus l'air glacial, et Kaeloo avait oublié la chaleur mourante de la pizza. Ils prenaient enfin le temps de s'observer, sans tension ni parole pour les distraire. Le froid n'atteignait que leur système nerveux, agissant comme un anesthésiant sur les endroits susceptibles de provoquer chez eux des émotions brusques.

Elle tenait la rambarde des deux mains, le dos droit, le menton levé. Il avait les bras croisés contre le métal, le dos vouté, la tête baissée.

Et chacun conclut dans un coin de sa tête, que l'autre n'était pas si mal que ça, finalement.

– Ze m'appelle Kaeloo. Enssantée (enchantée).

– Monsieur Chat.

– Ze le sais…

Et deux rires aussi différents en ton qu'en intensité fissurèrent l'air glacial.


End file.
